charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Necron
Necron was a Skeletal Being who hovered between Life and Death. This demon had the power to incinerate any living creature to feed on its life force. As an undead demon, he needed the life force of other beings to survive. History Making a deal with the Sea Hag Sometime during 2002, Necron found the Sea Hag's lair and planned to take her life force to feed on. However, she convinced him to spare her life, and in exchange she would find him a Mermaid, an immortal creature. She made a deal with a mermaid named Mylie. The Sea Hag would grant her legs for one month so she could find love. If she failed, the Sea Hag would take her Immortality and give it to Necron. Dealing with the Charmed Ones Six months later, Necron returned to the Sea Hag to claim his Mermaid, however, the Sea Hag had not yet been able to capture Miley. Necron tried to kill her once again, but the hag managed to give her another chance. Necron then angrily killed his lackey to feed on instead. Necron later returns to her lair to claim his mermaid once again, only to find the Sea Hag vanquished by the Charmed Ones. He then encountered Paige, who had been turned into a Mermaid earlier. He tried to kill her, but only managed to injure her. When Paige took care of her wound in a harbor, she was found by fishermen, however, Necron appeared and killed them. Paige then called for Leo, who orbed her to safety. Necron later appeared in the manor and kidnapped Piper, taking her to the Sea Hag's lair. He then tortured her until Paige appeared before him. Necron hit Paige with an Auger Shell, which drained her of her Immortality until Prue appeared and telekinetic it off her. The sisters then cast a spell to vanquish Necron, causing a massive explosion which caused Piper to fall in the water and nearly drown. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' **'Lightning Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through lightning. **'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects. Necron used this to teleport an Auger Shell onto Phoebe when she was a mermaid. **'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity and shoot bolts of lightning. **'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate wind. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. Necron used this power to lower the fence Piper was chained to into the ocean. **'Levitation:' The ability to rise up into the air and defy gravity. Necron used this power to float down from a ship onto a pier. **'Summoning: '''The ability to summon beings to one's presence from another location. Necron used this to summon a pair of Ravens to him. **'Life Draining:' The ability to drain the life force of other beings. *'Other Powers''' **'Regeneration: '''The ability to quickly recover from injuries. **'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant against magical and physical attacks. **'Reconstitution: '''The power to reform after being blown up. Book of Shadows Necron :Necron is a Skeletal Being who hovers between Life :and Death. This demon has the power to incinerate :any living creature to feed on its life force. These stolen :life forces sustain Necron through centuries of unlife, :though he requires an unending supply of living essence :to keep him from decaying further. :::See Skeletal Beings for more information. Spells To Vanquish Necron * Power of Three Spell :Tide of evil washed ashore, :Bring its darkness evermore, :With all our strength we fight this fate, :Make this evil obliterate! Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadow entries Category:Killed and Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Magical beings Category:Deceased